Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Three Realms of Terror
Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Three Realms of Terror '''is a '''Category 5: Thrill Ride '''rated ride and has been given that rating for its bumps, shakes, and scares. It was specifically made for the '''Universal Studios: Pheonix '''but was later given to '''Universal Studios Florida, Six Flags America, and finally Worlds of Fun. The ride is only accessible to people 13+ years or older. Exterior The ride exterior is that of an abandoned animation studio: A brown brick building, with broken lighting, and black ink spots everywhere. There are blank posters and papers pasted all over the front walls, and there are highly decorative support beams and a very dandy roof. Outside of the ride, there will be a Bendy cutout with a speaker, when you tap the black button on the speaker, the following recording shall be heard: ”Just remember kiddos, this ride ain’t for you if you are younger than 13+ years! And for ya who are old enough, we provide alot of customer satisfaction! See, we’re totally fine! (slightly muffled: WE’LL MAKE SURE THE LIGHTS GO OUT IN YOUR TINY EYES.) Tadoodles, folks! Enjoy the ride!” Queue Once you enter the studio, you will join the queue. There is only one scene which was enough to send a ride critic into an anxiety and panic attack. After a few minutes, Bendy will enter the room, as a cardboard cutout, of course. He will then say: ”Oh, I’m so glad you ol’ geezers could make it to our GRRRAAAAANNNNNDDDDD opening! Yup, that’s right, folks! After 30 years of being abandoned and torn up, we fixed this whole baby up and it’s runnin’ good as new, the tour will start in a few moments.” Just then, cardboard Boris and cardboard Alice appear. ”Oh Bendy! What will we have in store for our little tourists today?” ”Well I’m glad ya‘ asked, Alice! You see, since we have a grand opening, we have an activity center and a playground good to keep these grandpeople entertained.” ”I’m not so sure, Bendy..” ”Oh, come on, Boris! It ain‘t that bad!” After this scene, you’ll be directed by staff into the projector room, where a safety video will play. * Bendy: This part is incredibly important. Listen up, guys! * Boris: Next, pull down on your overhead restraints. There should be about a few clicks once you do so. If there are less, alert someone next to you, or of course, a staff member to help. * Alice: And..? * Boris: Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. There may be some especially small spaces during the tour which may hurt if you don’t follow the expectations. Claustrophobia, people! * Bendy: Oh, like that will ge- Oh sorry! Hehe, carry own now b-buddy..! * Boris: Once the vehicle is in motion, do not loosen your buckles or get up. Disobeying this rule will potentially result in either critical injury or death. * Alice: Uhh... * Boris: Sorry, guys. Didn’t mean to scare ya’!, hehe.. * Bendy, Alice, and Boris: And, of course, no filming, no cameras, and no photos! * Henry: Thanks for listening folks, you may now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. After everything has been shown, the ride will start. Ride Experience TBA Gallery TBA